Playing with Fire
by Minibot Love
Summary: G1 - Inferno tries to surprise Red Alert with a romantic romp in a dark supply closet, only for his plan to backfire -spectacularly-. Slash. Sticky.


**A/N**: For those of you waiting for Factory Default to update - I do apologize most sincerely = Unfortunately, it's sort of hard to focus on sparklings and trying to be cute and funny when you're surrounded by drama and angst and watching your life fall apart around you. But apparently there's always time for porn 9_9. Written as a request for a friend, she liked it so I thought I'd share.

Couple of warnings, I guess: Sticky. Mech/mech. Light bondage. Slight dirty talk? Do I need a warning for that...? Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

"Easy there, Red," Inferno grunted against the floor, limp and unresisting as the Lambo dug his knee further into the fire truck's backstrut, jerking his arms further up his back. Inferno merely grunted, obediently withstanding the abuse he knew wasn't directed at him personally, but unable to fight back to soothe the glitching mech. He craned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder – the smaller mech was _almost_ straddling his aft, optics gleaming nearly violet and horns sparking wildly in the dim light surrounding them. In hindsight, spontaneity was not one of the smarter aspects of romance when it came to Red Alert, Inferno mused. An attempt to 'abduct' the security director for a romantic tryst in a storage room had been rather seriously derailed by the mech's glitch when the startled Lambo had lashed out in defense. Though really, Inferno groused again to himself, it had been _pretty stupid_ to 'goose' him in a dark hallway on the more abandoned areas of the wrecked ship – that was definitely the last time he took Blaster's advice on seduction.

Inferno groaned but remained pliant and yielding to the mech as he was hauled off the floor only to have his back slammed up against one of the many stalagmites that pocked the ruined ship's lower decks, arms pulled back over his head and cuffed around the rocky formation, keeping his back arched almost painfully against the stone pillar and stretching his torso taut. "Easy, Red," he grunted again, one optic shuttered against the pain of the rock digging between his plating, "it's jes' meh. Ah din' mean ta startle ya that much…"

"In… Inferno." Red Alert paused, frozen, as his protocols finally registered the identity of the mech in front of him. His optics brightened, turning more towards their normal blue as his hands rose to grip his helm, face contorting in pain as he cringed and struggled to ward off the glitching paranoia. He stood panting, almost doubled over, helm horns sparking intermittently between his fingers until it finally ceased blinking and he slowly levered himself back upright to stand. "I… I apologize, Inferno, I did not realize it was … you…"

Inferno rumbled soothingly towards him, tugging hesitantly at the restraints around his wrists in a silent request for his freedom. "S'alright, Red, ain't sumpthin' Ah'm gonna hold against ya."

Red Alert sighed, planting his hands against his hips as he scrutinized the bound mech before him. "Just… just what were you attempting to accomplish by this, Inferno?" His optics hardened slightly, mouth tugging into a worried frown, "Were you… attempting to di-"

"Ah wasn't tryin' ta hurtcha, Red, don't you even think it." He heaved a sigh, feeling his faceplates heating in his embarrassment. "Blaster gave meh the idear… ta… y'know… getcha in the supply closet fer some … 'us' time."

The tension in the Lamborghini's face faded almost immediately, replaced with surprise for a long moment before he started to laugh. Inferno sulked quietly as the smaller mech howled, the fire truck's engine grumbling in embarrassment at his lover's mirth. "It ain't all _that_ funny, y'know… Ah was _tryin'_ ta be… romantic."

The smaller mech's vents wheezed slightly as his laughter subsided, passing a hand across his face in an attempt to alleviate the remainder of his amusement before settling his gaze on the sheepish fire truck, offering him an affectionate smile. "Inferno…" Chuckling, he closed the space between them, kneeling down to kiss the bound mech tenderly. "You needn't jump me in a dark hallway to be _romantic_, you know."

"Well it wasn't like Ah was intendin' ta glitch ya, Red… Jes' thought a lil' surprise might be fun – sumpthin' outside've the berthroom, 'n all."

Leaning back on his heels, Red Alert glanced over the form before him, letting his optics trail from the dark wrists bound above his head down the shapely red arms, leaning forward to nip and nibble at the wing-like protrusions of his ladder near his helm, grinning against the white appendages at the shiver rewarding his attentions. "What a wonderful idea, Inferno," he chuckled softly, fingertips tracing feather-light down a seam in Inferno's side. "I think this could be _very _fun…" He trailed his lips along the edge of the guard surrounding his helm, dipping down to catch the larger mech's lips again, mouthing him hungrily as his engine gave a small rev, purring as he pressed against the broad windshield of his lover's chest. Inferno gasped softly against his mouth and Red surged forward, glossa slipping between the parted lips to explore and map the familiar contours of Inferno's mouth, twining his glossa with the other's. His fingers continued their downward trek, grazing across the black hips, teasing gently at the seams in his pelvic plating while Inferno writhed side to side to try and escape the feather-light touch making him shiver and squirm.

The larger mech's vents panted softly as his internals began to heat, a soft whimper escaping him into Red Alert's open mouth. "Red… ah… lemme touch ya, love…"

The Lamborghini only chuckled again, leaning back from the kiss to trail his lips down Inferno's chin and along the edge of his jaw to his neck, nipping gently at the cables there. "Mmm… no, I don't think so… You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that – just consider this your punishment for startling me…"

"Awh, Red…" Inferno groaned softly, tilting his head back as the hot mouth roamed over his cables, hips twisting and wriggling madly as the torturously light teasing along his seams continued to drive him to distraction. He whimpered aloud when the pressure finally increased and stroked along the gaps in his plating, sensors all too aware of the fingers dragging across his wiring after such teasing to awaken as many sensors as possible, his hips quivering as the slender fingers stroked up, then down his seams.

"I might let you out early on good behavior," Red chortled quietly against his throat, dragging his denta down the length of a major fuel line. Inferno gasped, arching against the palm sliding between his thighs to cup his heated panel, peds scuffling gently on the floor on either side of the Lamborghini as Red Alert trailed his lips away from his neck, down to his windshield. The security director feathered soft kisses all across the glass, glossa flitting out to tease along the edges of the window as his palm rubbed and caressed the panel that continued to heat and burn hotter. His fingertips grazed the parting seam at the bottom of his panel and he paused in his exploration of his lover's frame when he registered the beads of slick, hot fluid smearing his fingertips. He lifted them up to inspect them with a curious hum, glancing coyly towards the flushed faceplates of the panting fire truck before slipping the digits into his mouth, suckling the fluid from his fingertips with an appreciative hum. "Mm… nice and warm. You're so hot already, Inferno…"

Inferno offered up a soft moan of appreciation at the sight of Red licking his fingers clean, arching against the rocky pillar holding him prisoner as the freshly-suckled fingers wandered back down to his panel, smearing the dripping lubricant along the burning metal, dragging his fingertip back and forth along that sensitive seam as the fluids trickled out from behind it. His engine gave a rumbling purr, revving against Inferno's chestplates as he pressed himself flush against the trembling, gasping form writhing beneath him. "Open up for me."

"Red… awh, Red, please, jes' lemme tou-"

"Open." The clipped command cut short the fire truck's whimpered pleas, Inferno's engine giving a short rev of arousal as the Lamborghini's smoldering optics met his own. His panel slid obediently away with a soft _click_, leaving his bare interface exposed to his lover's hand as Red's palm pressed against the intimate circuitry and wiring, rubbing tenderly as his fingertips traced the dripping rim of Inferno's valve. Inferno shuttered his optics, head tossing back with a short cry when the slender fingers began teasing inside his valve, tracing the interior edge of its entrance. Red Alert clapped his free hand over the fire truck's open mouth, leaning up to whisper against his audial, his voice half purring, half growling, "Shhh… You don't want anyone to find us like this, do you, 'Ferno?" Inferno panted heavily behind Red's palm, offered the slightest shake of his head. "No? You don't want someone to see you like this? All tied up and open and _dripping_ like this?" Inferno moaned softly against his hand, keeping his optics clenched shut as he shook his head again, vents laboring for cooling air. "Then you'd best keep quiet," Red Alert continued, "unless you want to end up on display for the whole crew to see your pretty blushing faceplates."

As the hand moved away, Inferno whimpered again, opening his optics slightly to stare down at the Lamborghini as his lips wandered across his chestplates and down his abdomen. "Red… ah… l-lemme touch ya, _please_…Ah!" Inferno bit his glossa to keep from yelping as one of the teasing fingers in his valve slid deeper, swirling about in the abundant lubricant in a lazy spiral of his valve walls, bumping and teasing over sensor nodes. His hips writhed frantically side to side, uncertain if he was trying to escape the teasing or press the servo more firmly against one side or another, steadily being driven to distraction by the slender digit wriggling within his valve.

"Shhhh," Red soothed the larger mech's whimpers, his now-dripping servos removed from the quivering, burning valve. He licked delicately at the fluid-slick fingers like a cat cleaning its paw, suckling on the tip as he gazed, considering, at his prisoner. Free hand cupping his chin gently, he tilted his head up and brought the lubricated digits to Inferno's mouth, smearing his own fluids across his bottom lip. Inferno flicked his glossa out in response, drawing the smaller mech's fingers into his mouth to cleanse them, worshipping over the slender hands with his glossa, suckling at them as if they were the first drops of Energon he'd seen in vorns. Red offered a smug, amused chuckle, pulling his fingers slowly away from his mouth as Inferno whined and reached, trying to chase and reclaim his lover's fingers. "That's enough," the Lambo murmured gently, pressing a soft kiss to his parted, panting lips before he slid back away from the larger mech. Inferno whined softly, whimpering quietly just to hear Red's gentle shushing as the smaller mech nestled himself between the red thighs, feathering kisses gently across his legs and to the paneling of his pelvis just above his interface. Inferno trembled in anticipation, optics shuttered tight and head tilted back, lips parted and panting as his intakes heaved in ragged cycles, feeling the warm 'breath' from Red's vents puffing gently across his naked circuitry, the hot oral fluid left behind to cool with each teasing lick on his pelvic plating as his lips wandered lower until Inferno arched hard, vocalizer strangled as he fought down his cries, as the smaller mech's warm mouth closed around the tip of his recessed spike. Immediately the smooth glossa swirled around the soft, sensor-laden protoflesh of the housed component, Red's arms snaking around his bucking hips to hold them in place as he suckled gently at the housing of his lover's spike. Inferno bit his lip to keep himself muted, head tossed back with a strangled, choked cry, peds scraping and scrabbling frantically in the dust on either side of Red Alert's chassis lounging so casually between the flailing appendages. The security director purred, dragging his glossa firmly across the barely exposed tip, "'Ferno… give it to me…"

Inferno dug his denta into his lip, head forced back against the stalagmite as he overrode the latches on his housing, a breathy cry of relief morphing into a harsh, strangled howl, turning his face into the crook of his arm to muffle the cries he couldn't bite back as Red Alert's lips enveloped the tip of his fully pressurized spike, glossa worshiping the underside and licking away the fluids as they bubbled up at the tip, working slowly down the length of the twitching component. The larger mech gasped and whimpered, legs thrashing more desperately around the smaller form between them, and he howled, burying his face against his arm with a choked sob when Red began kneading the base of his spike with one hand, the other slipping a pair of digits into his valve and slowly rubbing along the walls, idly curling and tickling the sensor nodes within.

When the truck felt the tip of his spike touch the edges of the rubber tubing of Red Alert's intake valve, his vents stalled, whole chassis trembling in anticipation, dental plates gritted tightly together to hold back the cry he could feel welling up in his chestplates. Red's mouth moved further down his spike and the flexible intake moved to swallow it down, drawing more and more of his burning component into his lover's mouth. Optic cleanser beaded the edges of his shutters, optics screwed up in half-anguished pleasure, denta clinging tight to his bottom lip as he stared down at the smaller mech, struggling against his restraints in a desperate bid to free his hands, to stroke over the red helm and squeeze the sensitive horns, but he could only wriggle and twist, his overload building between his valve and spike and gaining momentum with each sweep of his glossa, each squeeze of his hand, each plunge of his fingers into his dripping valve. He thrashed, tossing his head helplessly as his pleasured sobs bubbled free, hips quivering as the pressure built between his components to an unbearable degree. He arched, whining aloud, howling the Lamborghini's designation to the audience of stalagmites and shadows. The fingers in his valve plunged deep, thrusting hard and fast, glossa lavishing attention to the underside of his spike, Red's head bobbing gently along the length until he abruptly pulled back, giving his fingers one final thrust deep into the tight, quivering valve as Inferno overloaded, his whole chassis stiffening as he arched hard against his restraints, transfluid bursting from the tip of his spike. His vision clouded with cleanser before it filled with static, his echoing cries drowning beneath the hiss in his audials as he fell offline.

Reboot was sluggish, a thick post-overload haze dragging his systems down with promises of recharge and wonderful, _wonderful_ dreams to relive their little session over and over and over again, but he forced his optics open, gazing blearily at the ceiling until his sensors were online and registered the sensation of Red's warm glossa licking lovingly at his now-recessed spike and around the plating of his pelvis. His optics wandered down, head lolling forward with some effort, only for his intakes to catch at the sight of his lover cleaning the transfluid from his plating while his face was still covered with it. Inferno groaned weakly with want and the smoldering optics lifted to meet his gaze with a small grin, leaning up to kiss the larger mech soundly. Slender hands roamed down his arms, bringing Inferno's attention to the fact that they were no longer bound, and the thick arms wound around the smaller Lamborghini, drawing him flush against his chassis. Red Alert purred, licking coyly at Inferno's mouth and offering a soft nip to the bottom lip, "You made quite a mess of me, 'Ferno…"

"Sorreh, Red," he rumbled in response. One arm encircled the Lambo's waist and his free hand captured Red Alert's chin, tilting his face carefully as he began to lick and suckle away the fluid from his face. He cleaned him dutifully, sucking teasingly at the end of his nose, drawing a smile from the security director. Faceplates cleaned, he allowed his lips to wander up along Red's helm towards those coveted horns, lips claiming the tip of one which rewarded him with a sensual little gasp from the heated frame in his arms before the smaller mech pushed himself away and stood abruptly. Inferno gazed up at him, confused, his processor still struggling to finish its final reboot sequence after that lingering cloud of satisfaction had faded to wisps of fog across his meta.

Red Alert cleared his vents softly. "I shall be in our quarters." Before he turned and strode purposefully away, the sound of overworked internal fans echoing faintly among the stalagmites and stalactites of the ruined bowels of the ship. Finally catching up to speed, Inferno scrambled to his peds, almost forgetting to close his open panel in his haste to chase after the smaller mech. Of course Red wouldn't put himself in such a vulnerable position in an unprotected area like this… but in their quarters, tied to their berth and wriggling madly as his valve was plundered by a hungry glossa… that was another matter _entirely_.


End file.
